


Twelve days of Destiel

by mercenarywta



Series: Twelve days of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Christmas With Family, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercenarywta/pseuds/mercenarywta
Summary: So here it is...I've decided to jump in with both feet. This story will have 12 chapters, one for each day of Christmas. This has been inspired by Misha and Jason Manns interpretation of the twelve days of Christmas song. I ain't sure yet what tags will be appropriate but it surely will involve Dean/Castiel, definitely fluff, strong possibility of smut and chance of roughing up but all consensual. Definitely a lot of firsts since I start with the mind set that Castiel is an asexual angel, so quite fluid in orientation, but Dean not yet aware he swings both ways... actually strongly denying it. As I've read in Piper_Hallywell1979's publications, "he's so far deep in the closet, he's probably found Narnia".





	1. Castiel seeks counsel from Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since returning from the empty, Castiel is puzzled by his feelings and reactions. He seeks help from Sam, his human "brother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some edits now that I'm no longer in a rush to get it done. Sorry for any typo or spelling errors. Feel free to point them to me. English not being my first language I still struggle to correct myself.

It is early morning and all is quiet in the bunker. Cas has been pacing the war room all night waiting for the appropriate moment to knock on Sam's door. A sound in the hall gets his attention. As he turns around, he sees Sam headed his way. 

Hey Cas! Already up?”

“You do know I do not need sleep. What I need is your help resolving a perplexing matter”.

“What is it buddy?” Sam demands while starting the coffee machine. 

“I believe this will require more private quarters. I am not at ease with this being possibly misinterpreted” mutters Cas. 

“That sounds like a very serious situation. How about I finish prepping this brew and we can go in my room to talk” says Sam. 

“Of course. I do not wish to disturb your routine Sam. I shall wait for you there” Cas says heading down toward the dorms. 

When Sam gets to his room Cas is pacing again. 

“Whoa what is going on man? I've rarely ever seen you in such an agitated state. Why don't you take a seat and tell me what you need help with” Sam tells Cas while he sets is mug down on his desk. 

“If you believe it to be necessary...” answers Cas as he sits down.

“Sam, I don't understand the turmoil I feel inside since I came back from the empty. I get these incongruous emotions and I don't know what to make of them”.

“Did you ever feel like this before?” asks Sam.

“Not to that extent, no. I can't seem to focus when your brother is around, or do anything right for that matter. Not that he seems to notice anyway, but I don't want to become a burden to him” Cas says bowing his head.

Sam sits silently for a moment reflecting on this. Could this really be? Could Cas have really fallen for his brother after all? And of course, knowing Dean, he wouldn't see a flying purple elephant even if it was 2 inches from his face.

“Cas? I think you're in love man. Last I felt like this is when I met Jess. Could it be? I mean, I know you and my brother's bound is quite special, and it should be seeing you raised him from hell and all. But from the looks you guys give each other all the time I get the impression I've put my finger on it. Tell me, how does it feel inside when you look in his eyes?”

 

“It is curious that you should ask this specifically Sam. This is the most disconcerting of all. It's like time has stopped and the world disappears. I feel like I'm drowning in my own heartbeat and all I want to do is reach my hand out to touch him and make sure he is real... It really is confusing Sam”.

“Do you have butterflies in your stomach?”

“Why? I haven't eaten any!”

“I mean like a fluttering feeling, not the actual butterfly man” Sam said holding a laughter.

“Oh! Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Sam, what is happening to me? What should I do?”

“Well, I think you should tell him what you feel. He may be a grumpy bear, but I think that after the last adventures, his views on the subject might have changed”.

“But how can I make him stop and listen? He always seems to find a reason to not be alone with me at any given time”.

“So, we must force things a little. I have a plan” Sam whispers as he rubs his hands together.

***

“So, Cas! Are you ready for your little trip?”.

“I'm not certain I can do this, Sam. Won't he be worried?”

“That's the whole point, Cas. Getting him to go search for you so you two can get some alone time. All you have to do is grab the opportunity to speak up”.

“But, what about you Sam. Don't you mind me being infatuated with your brother?”

“Gee Cas, not at all. You two deserve some happiness and I get the feel that the only way you guys will ever be happy is together. Now you should get ready for the road. I've put all that you will need for a few days. Here are the keys to my friend's hunting cabin. Make good use of the place and take whatever time you need. The place won't be needed until next summer”.

“Thanks Sam! Don't tell Dean OK? Give me a 2-3 days head start so I can muster the courage to face this on my own”.

“Sure will man! Make me proud. If in doubt, don't forget, you TOTALLY deserve good things too”.

***

Sam had made sure his truck was fueled and all was running well and made sure to program the nav system so Cas only had to care about the road ahead. This was a good thing because as angelic as he was, his sense of direction had been compromised when he had stopped being able to fly. This and the fact that the weather seemed to reflect his internal turmoil, he probably would have missed an exit if it was not for the voice that kept reminding him he was driving.


	2. Dean's search for his angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried, Dean goes looking for Cas. What he'll find is more then he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more edits. Hopefully I'll get better at this.

Where was he?

He had been trying to reach Cas for the last 2 days with no success. Somehow his gut was telling him something was wrong and this time he was genuinely afraid to lose his angel.

“Sammy, I'm worried! He never ignores my calls unless he's in trouble, in which case I should be beside him!”

Sam wished he could tell his brother what he knew, but he had promised Cas not to say a word.

“I'm sure he's just ignoring us as usual” Sam said.

“He may play this game with you, but never with me” said Dean.

Sam felt like shit to have to do this to his brother, but the charade had gone way too long already. It was general knowledge, except for Dean of course, that things were getting intense between Dean and Cas, and Sam felt he needed to help destiny if his brother was to have a chance at happiness in this lifetime.

“Did you ever consider that he might just have needed some time on his own? I mean, with the trouble we give him, chasing stuff that normal people would run from, he's probably just in need of a well deserved break, don't you think?” Sam said trying to look serious.

“Even a guardian angel has his work cut out with us”.

“Still, I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to him. Seeing has he saved my ass and yours countless times, I owe him this much.

Dean couldn't rid himself of the empty feeling he had inside. He had to find his angel.

“Where did he say he was going?” Dean asked.

“He was investigating a possible fallen sighting in Shenandoah park. I think he said something about the hunters cabins by the river”.

What a romantic setting,Sam thought to himself.

“OK! I'm gonna check it out. Keep your eyes peeled while I'm gone. I'll call you with or for updates when I reach the gates of the park.

“Yeah, sure! Be careful OK?”

“Unhum” and Dean stormed out.

***  
The location was two days out and the snow had started to fall, making the road slippery, so Dean had to pace himself not to ram the Impala in a ditch or worse.

When he reached the park, the snow had given it an eerie feel and somehow was muffling all the surrounding sounds.

Dean decided to give the prayer one more try.

“As I lay me down...”

Swoosh!

“Hello Dean.”

Dean whirled around quickly to end up gazing in Castiel's eyes, two inches from him. His heart skipped a beat and he began to tremble.

“Son of a bitch!” cursed Dean.

“You are shivering. Are you cold?” Cas asked.

“No, it's nothing,” said Dean. “Why weren't you answering me?”

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone”.

“You didn't need to drag me twelve hundred miles away for that!”

“Actually, I did. This is a complex matter and I could not risk an interruption”.

Dean frowned. He had never seen Cas so secretive before.

“Are you in trouble?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Not really, but I can't keep up with this. Dean... I can't be your angel anymore!”

“Why!!?” blurted out Dean.

“Every time you go on a hunt, chasing demons or such, and get hurt, it kills me a little inside. Walk with me... would you?”

As they walked, they had reached one of the hunter's cabin and realized daylight was leaving. They went inside to shelter themselves from the cold and found the cabin alight with the warm glow of a wood stove.

“You see, Dean, I now understand better why all this hurts so much and I must thank Sam for that realization”.

“Sam? What does he have to do with all of this?”  
“He's the one that made me understand my true feelings”

Dean starts muttering curses under is breath...

“No silly, not for him... for you!!!”

Dean stopped muttering and lifted a startled look on his angel.

“Cas, I always had a hard time figuring out what you meant, but this time you really lost me! Please enlighten me”

“It's quite simple... I love you Dean! And I have for a while now. But I didn't know what it was until I've exposed all my uncertainties and fears to your brother. Somehow, it did not seem to surprise him at all?!”

Dean started shivering again. Cas offered him a blanket but Dean just reached out for Cas's hand. Holding it in his, he whispered to Castiel: “When you are with me, I need nothing else”.

***

The sun rose, finding our two friends, snuggling tightly under the blanket. The fire still going on in the stove for none of them had slept! They had talked a lot through the night trying to find a solution to the vessel issue. Because as much as he loved his angel, Dean wasn't very at ease with the idea of involving himself physically with a man.

“Let's get used to those feelings for now. Who knows... we might find a solution somewhere down the road” said Dean.

“You are aware that I have no preferences and that I wouldn't mind to be the one welcoming you?”

“I know Cas. Let's cross the road when we get there. For now I'm contempt with us cuddling together and talking about more intimate matters than ever before.

As he said that he leaned in to kiss his angel softly.

“Be gentle and patient with me Cas. I'll make it worth your efforts”.


	3. Identity crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a chick flick moment but he actually enjoys it pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done some editing. again sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors.

“I'd understand if you wanted me to leave you alone while you make sense of all this” Cas said to Dean.

“Don't! Please. I need you. You keep me honest, with myself and everyone. I know, deep down, that this is me, this is what I want. You are all I've ever needed and then some. I've never been much of a believer, and I don't think it will come as a shock to you, that I don't believe I deserve all that you are giving to me. I mean, how many times did you pick me up, died for my sake or nearly did, hell, you even fell in disgrace from your family for me. And all I can seem to be able to do is cause you more hurt, more pain, more sorrow. Tell me Cas, can you really forgive me for all this? 'Cause if you can, there is nothing that could keep me from forsaking everything I believed I was, for you. I can't promise I'll be perfect right away, bad habits are hard to die, but I sure will put all my will and stubbornness into it. Cas? Say something! Please?!”.

“I think it is beautiful to witness the ice melting around your soul, and there is nothing to forgive, Dean. Would I have fallen for you if you were anything other than what you are? And I don't think anyone can ever see you like I do!”.

“Oh! Cas” said Dean as he crossed the room to pull his angel in his arms.

“I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused you. I love you Cas. Don't ever leave me again! I will need some time to adjust, but know this: You are truly loved Castiel. You are”.

“And so are you, Dean! We've been gone a while now. Don't you think we should go back to Sam before he worries?”

“Not yet! I want this night to show you all that you mean to me. I want this night to be ours and ours alone, so that whenever things go bad, or we are apart, that you always know what you truly mean to me”.

Dean reaches his hands to cup Cas's face, following the line of his jaw with his thumbs, sliding is fingers up his neck, into his hair, trailing gentle kisses along his forehead, his eyelids, the line of his nose, the corners of his mouth, finally resting on his lips, slowly breathing him in.

The angel slowly wraps his arms around the hunter, his hands resting on the small of his back. Dean lets his fingers slide down to the collar of Cas's coat, tugging it off, returning to focus on the tie and shirt.

“You do know I can do this a lot faster, Dean” Cas said, lifting his hand to zap it off.

“Don't! I want to unveil you, discover you, all over again and etch it in my soul,” says Dean, slowly unbuttoning the white shirt.

“Help me with mine, Cas, please? Slowly, like me. I don't want to rush this, I want this moment to last for all eternity”.

Cas reaches out to Dean's plaid shirt, sliding it off the man's shoulders, letting his hands stroke the hunter's arms as he pushes the shirt down. Pulling the rock band tee out of the waistband of his jeans, all he wants to do is feel Dean's skin on the palm of his hands. He glides them up under the fabric to feel the strong back, the muscles playing against his fingertips.

“I'm afraid first round won't last very long Cas. Just the touch of your lips and your hands on my body, and I'm already on the edge... I had no idea I could feel this way with a man”.

“I can see you still struggle with this. How about, for now, we focus on the being instead of the vessel? Would that help you? Cas asked.

“My brain is the only thing struggling, I can assure you the rest of me feels quite eager to continue right now!”

Cas started pressing his hips against his lover's, feeling him hard on his thigh. He begins rolling his hips in rhythm with Dean's and he can feel a rumble in his chest. This human would be the death of him. There was nothing more arousing than Dean grunting in pleasure. He backed the hunter to the bed and laid him down. All he wanted to do was zap those jeans off, but he understood that Dean needed time to adjust to his newly found interest. So he took his time, kissing his way down his lover's torso and belly, slowly undoing his belt, struggling with the button of the pants, finally tugging the zipper down over the man's bulge. He slid his hands under Dean's ass to slide his jeans off. Such a perfect butt he thought as he kept stripping all of the hunter's clothes off.

Cas sat back on Dean's legs to undo his own belt, but Dean's hands stopped him.

“Let me,” said Dean between short breaths as he helped Cas undo his dress pants and shed them.

“Hi ya there gorgeous, why do you keep hiding under that tax accountant outfit? You look so damn good Cas. Come closer, I want to feel your body against mine. I wanna make you feel good. Lay on me!”

Dean reaches for their shafts and begins stroking them together. Cas pushes himself up slightly to look at Dean's face while he builds the pressure closer to an orgasm.

“Cas, I won't be able to keep going very long, I'm too aroused”.

“Let it go Dean, I'm right here with you”.

They both tensed up before releasing their pleasure onto Dean's belly. Both of them astounded by the intensity of what had just happened. Cas was trying to steady himself has Dean was overwhelmed by the last shudders of divine pleasure he had felt.

“If something as simple as this felt so heavenly, I can only hope to recover fast enough, to put this night to good use” Dean said. “Come here, honey, lay beside me. I want to discover that beautiful body of yours with my hands, my mouth, my soul”.

And so they did, giving them time to build back their strength and arousal. Playfully introducing Dean to a whole new universe.


	4. The claiming of the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surrenders to his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some editing done.

Dean wished he had given in a lot sooner. All the sensations he was experiencing now had no equal in his long history of womanizing.

He had set out to discover every single inch of the angel, licking his Adam's apple, his chin, biting it a little, moving down to his neck, just below the ear, where he could see his pulse, trailing his fingers on Cas's back as he continued his exploration. Licking some more down the broad chest, reaching a nipple, he started sucking on it, biting softly and pinching the other one between two fingers. He could hear moans coming up from the full lips of the angel.

Cas was running his hands in Dean's hair, enjoying every new sensation. He might have witnessed a few millennium of copulation, but experiencing it with the person you care about the most was truly a wonderful experience. He could feel the hot breath of his lover on his body, in striking contrast with the air around. The tingling sensation of Dean's fingers on his back, and still lower as he kept going in his exploration.

Dean couldn't satiate himself of the angel's body, sliding his tongue across the carved abs, squeezing Cas's ass with both hands, making certain to trail his fingers between the cheeks, and hearing Cas suck in a deep breath. Bypassing the central point of pleasure, he kept on going, licking and biting the inside of the thighs and discovering the angel was ticklish, stored that information for a more playful moment and bit his way down the calf of his lover.

Cas felt worshiped as Dean was caressing his way over his entire body, and he should have expected him to discover a few of his weak spots along the way, but he was so aroused by the sensations of the hunter's tongue all over him, he couldn't focus on anything. Suddenly he could feel Dean's tongue on his balls and had to make an extra effort not to shoot his load right there.

“You are a lot more daring than I had anticipated. Do go easy on me. I may have experienced some physical intercourse before, but nothing that brought me such a state of complete astonishment”. 

“Doesn't matter Cas, if it takes all night, to show you all that you are to me. When I said I wanted to fully know all of you, I meant it”.

That being said, Dean lowered his head and licked the underside of Cas's thick cock until his lips were grazing the top, leaking generous amount of precum. In one slow movement he took it between his lips and lowered his head on it until his lips were wrapped around the root. He could hear Cas gasping for air. Then, sucking in his cheeks, he started bobbing up and down at a steady pace, reaching his hands down to his own erection to ease some of the pressure. Cas takes notice of this amidst his own pleasure, sends his grace apply some soft pulses on the hunter's prostate, causing Dean's movements to become a bit more erratic and muffled moans rising from the man's throat.

 

“Shit, Cas! His this your doing?” says Dean, releasing Cas's shaft with a slapping sound.

“It is I” Cas replied, “I did not want you to be on your own, I wanted to pleasure you also”.

Dean reached for his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Castiel. The angel raised an eyebrow, confused.

“I do not need this. My grace prevents me from the hurt”.

“Oh sweet angel, I know you have no need for it. But since I am new at this, I sure will need it,” said Dean positioning himself on his back, placing a pillow under his hips. 'Go easy on me baby, you ain't small, and other than a few frisky partner's fingers, I have not been explored this way before”.

Cas could not believe it. Dean was offering himself to him without hesitation, showing him his trust and the extent of his feelings for him. He took his time,pouring ample amounts of lube on his fingers and taking Dean's stiff member in his mouth, distracting the hunter a little as he was circling the rim of his hole, slowly pressing the tip of one finger in, bending and flexing it, to stretch him out and inserting a second one, slowly moving them in and out, grazing Dean's trigger point. After a few minutes, he added a third finger and the hunter started shuddering...

“Cas, please, take me, I need to be yours. Now!”

Cas pulled out his fingers and lubed himself generously. Lining himself with his lover, he pushed, slowly breaching him and sending some of his grace to make it more comfortable for Dean. Once the head of his shaft was past the sphincter, Cas paused, giving Dean some time to adjust to his size.

“Oh! Babe, I feel so full of you. Thanks for taking it easy on me. But I need more of you honey. Give me more”.

Cas had not been talked this way before and that turned him on. He started pushing in, inch by rock hard inch, until he was buried balls deep. Then he started a rolling motion with his hips, going slowly in and out, caressing the hunter's body as he did. It was his turn to worship Dean's magnificent body and he was enjoying that very much.

Cas could feel Dean beginning to tense and squeeze at him, so he took Dean's dick in his hand and started pumping it as he angled his shoves to aim at his lover's prostate has he increased the rhythm of his pushes. He could hear the grunts from his lover, and it was driving him on the edge...

“Dean, are you ready for those fireworks?”

“I'm there with you babe, fuck yeah” Dean growled, shooting is load all the way up his chest as he felt Cas's cock pulse inside him.  
The two men collapsed, and Cas made sure to move very carefully out of Dean's ass, pushing more of his grace to ease the discomfort and the soreness the hunter was sure to experience. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned them both, and he grabbed Dean tightly in the nook of his shoulder, his cheek resting on Cas's chest. The angel pulled up the blanket and caressed his lover's face until his heartbeat steadied and his breathing slowed down.

“I love you Dean. You mean so much to me,” said Cas, kissing the hunter's forehead.

“Love you too, angel,” said Dean nuzzling into Cas's chest.

They drifted off to sleep. This was the first time since they had met that Dean was having a peaceful slumber, no nightmares, only the certainty that his angel was standing guard.


	5. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faces the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more editing

Dean had woken up with the first lights. He had feared he would be having regrets or doubts in the morning, but somehow this felt so god damned right! Leaning against the window sill, he was allowing himself to think of the future, a future with his angel.

“I don't mean to intrude, but you are thinking so loudly, I can't help it. But I do absolutely love your current train of thoughts” Cas chirped, blinking his eyes open.

“Good morning angel,” said Dean. “Are you okay with us hitting the road to go back home today?”

“Of course Dean. It will also give you some private time to sort your feelings since we have to ride separately” Cas said, remembering they had arrived with each their own vehicle.

“I don't know about you Cas, but I don't think I can do a twenty hour drive in a single shot. So let's plan this out, shall we?”

After laying out the trip back home, the boys gathered their belongings and sat on the porch with a hot cup of coffee, before hitting the road.

“So? What should we tell Sam?, Dean asked. “I know I feel like leaving him in ignorance for now, since he hid this from me...”

“At my request” replied Cas. 'Go easy on him”.

“I know. And quite honestly, I can't be mad at him. Look at the wonderful outcome of his actions” Dean purred in Cas's ear.

They got behind the wheel a little before nine, having determined they would stop for food and rest about three hundred miles into the ride.

It was a truck stop diner, and right away Dean realized the other side of the new medal he was wearing. Surrounded by beefy guys, he felt a little unnerved to expose his relation with Cas.

Cas could feel his uneasiness, and he could also understand it. Angels may be oblivious to gender, but not species. When he had fallen for Dean, the other angels had bullied him, pushing it as far as trying to kill him. He couldn't blame Dean if he decided to stay discrete in such a place.

To Cas's surprise, Dean reached out to hold his hand on the table has they were having dessert. The angel's face lit up with a bright smile, and Dean knew at that instant, he could do anything to see Cas smile like this, no matter the consequences.

As they were leaving the diner, two giant piece of man followed them out. The hunter, worried for his angel and all senses on high alert, made sure to shield him from them, as he walked him to his truck.

“Cas, if anything happens, just bolt out of here to our next stop. I will meet you there,” said Dean, looking over his shoulder.  
The two men had caught up with them and were eying Dean from head to toe. Always a little smart ass the hunter called out to them.

“Sorry guys this beautiful piece of property is off the market”.

As he braced himself for the first fist to fly, Dean was caught off guard by the man's laughter.

“All is well”, the bigger of the two said. “I'm Sean and this is Steve. We just wanted to make sure you would leave safely. In this region we have to stand for one another. Steve here is married to my brother. We know how things can get ugly with some of these crowd”, he said pointing the diner.

“I can imagine. But I can't picture myself hiding my pride and joy of sharing this life with such a beautiful being, even if it means having some people frown at us or having to fight my way through it” said Dean.

Cas couldn't believe this. Dean would put himself in harm's way just to show he was not ashamed of his feelings for him! This man truly deserved his unconditional love he thought with a smile.

Sean and Steve made sure both were safely on their way before returning to the diner. The rest of the ride that day was uneventful.

The sun had been down for a few hours when they stopped for the night. Dean booked them a single room with a queen sized bed. As they got ready to settle for the evening, Cas was wondering what this night would bring.

“I don't know about you Cas, but I'm spent. And sore. In all the right places mind you, but sore nonetheless”.

I could let you take me” Cas suggested.

“As much as it sounds delightful, Cas, honey, I want you to feel at home when this happens. I'd rather keep this for the intimacy of our room. You'll move in with me, right?”

“Of course Dean. I would very much like that”.

“Come here my love. Let us hold each other tight and be sappy a little more before we have to face my big idiot brother. I know he won't mind, but I also know he will make fun of the chick flick thing as much as he can”.

It was Dean's turn to cradle Cas close to his heart. Rubbing the angel's back slowly with his hand, feeling his beloved breath on his skin. Cas's arm was wrapped around his waist tightly, and they both drifted to sleep quickly, holding on to each other.

The rest of the journey home was a quiet one. Again, they had stopped around lunch time in what looked like a tiny cafeteria, but quite honestly, all they wanted was to stretch out, grab a bite and be on their way. Dean had called his brother, letting him know they were safe and should be arriving a little past midnight and not to wait for them. “As if” thought Sam frowning. And as they set out in the afternoon sun, Cas could feel a new emotion set in. A sense of belonging. He was going home. With his man.


	6. A real family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas discovers a sens of belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more editing

They were finally home. They had pulled into the bunker's garage and were grabbing their bags. Dean walked toward Cas, and pinned him to the side of the pickup, grinding his hips against him.

“D-Dean...”

'Shut up and kiss me Cas!”

As they did, their bags fell to the floor with a loud thud. Both men were drinking each other with passion, Dean's hands in Cas's hair, the angel grasping a handful of hunter's ass. Just as Dean was about to lose all control over himself and take his lover right there on the hood of his impala, a muffled giggle drew his attention to the doorway. Sam was standing there very proud of himself.

“You guys need me to bail out for the night?” Sam asked boldly.

“Shut your face,” said Dean with a sigh. “Come on Cas, let's get our stuff inside and I'll make us something to eat”.

“I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to make fun of you. You two are just so adorable,and I just couldn't resist seeing it with my own eyes” Sam said looking down.

“Come here big dummy” Dean said, hugging his brother. “Thank you for your intervention, it was the most wonderful revelation ever... Bitch”.

“Jerk” Sam winks at him leaving the room.

Once they had put away their gear, Dean set out to do as promised. Humming to himself in front of the kitchen stove, a beer in one hand and a spatula in the other, he didn't hear Cas approaching. Startled, he felt Cas's arms snake around his waist, pressing the angel against his back, just snuggling him.

“I could get used to this babe”, murmured Dean has he slumped back a little against Castiel's firm body.

“I would very much like to repeat this often” Cas said with a smile in his voice.

Sam made sure to clear his throat before entering the room, giving them time to be appropriate if they weren't.

“I don't know what you're cooking, but it sure smells delicious” Sam said, ducking into the fridge for a cold beer. “Cas. You want one?”

“Yes. Thank you Sam”.

Dean wanted to please his angel so it was no surprise he had made them burgers since Cas love them so much.  
Sam couldn't help but smile when he saw how smitten his brother was. Perhaps he'd be less on Sam's case now that he had someone else to watch over.

Once the burgers were dealt with, Sam retreated to his room for the night.

“Good night guys. First up starts the coffee. OK?” Sam said, disappearing into the hall.

“Well, my love, I think it is time for me to show you what home really his all about”. Holding each others hand, they made their way to their room. As Cas was reaching for the handle, Dean stopped him, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around.

“Let me do this Castiel. I want it to reflect my feelings for you”.

He opened the door and swooped the angel off his feet, carrying him inside and closing the door with his heel. In the corridor, Sam exited the shadows with the satisfaction of a job well done. His brother was finally experiencing happiness.

Dean gently laid the angel on their bed and set out to undress him. First undoing his shoes and removing them, he placed them neatly by the dresser. He returned to remove Cas's coat, and folded it before depositing it on the chair. He then starts undoing his lover's tie and unbuttoning the white shirt, pushing it off the angel's shoulders, exposing his toned torso. Trailing kisses from the root of Cas's hairs down his beautiful and serene face, along the line of his jaw, into the nape of his neck, where Dean could see his pulse racing under his skin.

“Cas, darling, let me run a hot bath for the both of us. I sure need to slow down and it will give us a chance to explore each other some more”.

“That sounds agreeable Dean. Shall I continue undressing while you fill the tub?”

“Please don't. I would love to do it myself. Open the closet babe, you'll find a bathrobe. I'll be OK with just a towel. Got it? Now follow me, baby”.

In the bathroom, Dean starts the water running to fill the tub and pours some aromatic oil in the water. He then turns to his angel to continue undressing him. Tugging on his belt to undo it, Cas starts pulling the hunter's shirt out of his jeans. Cas then unfastens the jeans and Dean wiggles his hips, the pants dropping to the floor with a giggle from Castiel. Cas tries the same thing, sending both men in a fit of laughter. Down to their skivvies the resume kissing and discovering one another until the bath his filled. Dean removes his boxers and notices a glimmer of appreciation in the angel's eyes. He then sits in the tub, beckoning his lover to do the same. Once again, Dean is breathless at the sheer size of Cas's manhood. Cas gets in the tub in front of the hunter who's more than happy to be in charge of bathing his lover. Massaging his scalp and temples, releasing the tension in the man's shoulders and back.

Dean pulls Cas's to rest against him and wraps his arms around him, cradling him, letting the tension recede.

“Does it help you feeling more at home, honey?” Dean asks.

“I do feel a sense of marital bliss”, Cas answers, smiling.  
“I think it's time babe. Let's claim this night as ours, let's make this your home just as much as it is mine”.

Dean steps out, wrapping himself in the towel and holding the robe out for Cas to put on. He then takes the angel's hand to lead him back to their room, to worship him, for as long as it takes for Cas to believe in miracles again.


	7. Fallen twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Cas feel at home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some editing done.

After closing the door behind them and making sure it was locked, Dean turns around, and grabbing the lapels of Cas's bathrobe, backs the angel against the opposing wall with a muffled thump. Crashing his lips against his lover's mouth, exploring inside of it with his tongue, biting Castiel's bottom lip until it is swollen and pink. Is hands haven't remained still, rubbing the angel's neck and the base of is scalp while the thumbs caressed the sharp jawline. Dean presses his thigh between Cas's legs, grinding in an upward motion, sending shivers up the angel's spine. Dean's grunts are like a low thunderstorm rumble and Castiel can feel his skin covering in goosebumps at that sound.

The hunter lets his hands undo the bathrobe belt, partially exposing his lover. He then lets his mouth explore, wet kisses, licks and bites. Castiel is whimpering in frustration that he must stand there and be at Dean's mercy.

“Talk to me angel. What is it that you want? What can I do to please you?”

“I just need to feel you close to me, on me, in me. I've seen you, in every possible way. I've put you back together cell by cell. All that is missing is me, surrendering entirely to you”.

“All in due time my love. I want to drink your sighs, feel the tension humming through you”.

Dean resumes his exploration, pushing the bathrobe off the angel's shoulders, sliding his hand to the small of his back, pulling him close, caressing his shoulder ,his hips, kissing Castiel slowly, letting his hands do the talking, snaking down the angel's firm butt and pressing.

“Dean, please, lose the towel. I want to feel your skin against mine. Need you closer”.

“Please yourself, my love. If it is your wish, you may remove it”.

You sure don't need to tell the angel twice. In one swift movement the towel is gone, exposing Dean in all his glory.

Dean almost loses it, seeing Castiel lick his lips in envy at the sight of his erected shaft.

“Do you see something you like, babe?” Dean taunts Cas.

“Very much so! How about you stop being a tease, and show me you know how to use that caliber”.

 

Dean sets some music, a mix he did when Cas had just returned from the empty. He hadn't known at the time what had inspired him that choice of songs. The subconscious is truly amazing. As Barry White's voice rise from the speakers, Dean backs Cas toward the bed. Helping him to lie down. The hunter wants it to be the perfect experience for Castiel. He makes certain to place all the needed accessories at hand, including a small feather, a blindfold and some honey dust. Dean figured that the angel's love of bees and honey might make this a special attention. 

At the cabin, everything had happened pretty fast, since he didn't want to give himself the possibility to change his mind. He knew he had a tendency to over think and he probably would have chickened away from this marvelous revelation. This would be kind of his second first time. He intended to fully enjoy those new experiences and feelings.

He laid next to Castiel, caressing his face with both hands, trying to print every line, every curve, every valley in his mind's eyes. The stubbles of his 5 day beard, the subtle smell of beer on his breath, the light reflecting in his pure blue eyes. Dean felt a deeper tug at his heart, if even possible, looking in the angel's eyes. All the promises in the world seemed to be lodged in there, they were serene, confident, loving and somehow contained a smile. A bright, warming smile. Dean continued exploring, the delicate line of his nose, the fullness of his lips, slightly parted on pearly white teeth. Dean could remember the feel of these, biting into his skin, and a shiver of desire jolted along his spine.

Straddling the angel, Dean let his hands continue down over Cas's body. The solid pectorals topped by stiff, raspberry colored, nipples, attracted the hunter's mouth like magnets. As soon as Dean's lips latched onto one of his erected nipples, Cas's moans started rising from his throat like a chant. His body undulating under his lover's tongue. Cas could feel the small bites Dean was inflicting him, he could also feel something like an electric current, wash over his body. Dean's hands kept caressing and scratching their way down the angel's torso to his abdomen. Dean reached out for the blindfold and made sure the angel couldn't see. He then took the feather and honey dust. Slowly, he drew shapes and swirls on the angel, eliciting gasps and, giggles from him. Trailing the feather along the angel's stiff dick making it this much harder, Castiel whimpering at the touch, raising his hips to prolong the contact.

The angel was shimmering under the light of the nightstand lamp. Dean was attracted to his lover's body like bees to flowers. He put aside the feather and was tracing arabesques on Cas's body with his lips and tongue, slowly edging toward his lover's massive hard on. He was a little more self conscious this time and took the time to appreciate the new sensations. The salty hot drop of precum at the slit, the silky smooth skin of the head, the feel of the thick venous body of the dick, the tender skin at the base of it has he dipped to lick Cas, starting at the perineum, sucking both balls, licking his way back up the honey dust covered shaft. He then wrapped his hand around its base, making it stand enough to slide his lips around, feeling the silk of the skin on his tongue has it stretched his lips at the passing of the head.

Dean could feel the pulsations in the angel's dick, as more moans came from Cas.

“Oh Dean! This feels like heaven and hell all at once. Your mouth around me feels incredibly good, but I'm also in agony, waiting for release. I don't know how much longer I can hold it together my love”.  
Himself being so turned on, it practically hurt, Dean grabs his bottle of lube and slicks his fingers generously. While still sucking on the dick in his mouth, he started applying circular motions around his lover's hole, loosening him and lubing him, easing in a single finger at first, feeling Cas's cock grow even bigger in his mouth. When he felt the tension release a little, he inserted a second finger, again going slowly in and out, twisting, flexing until moving was easy again. When he entered the third, Cas was gasping for air.

“Dean, I need you babe, I want you, please, take me”, the angel cried, lust stricken, his cheeks flushed from arousal, his mouth half opened.

Dean pulled his fingers out slowly and lubed himself careful not to set himself off in the process, for he had never felt this excited before. He removed his lover's blindfold and lifted Cas's legs a little, giving him access, and positioning himself at the entrance of his lover's lubed up hole. He leaned in to kiss Castiel as he started pushing slowly, stopping as soon as the head was in past the sphincter, giving the angel time to adjust, and letting himself gain back control, although all he wanted was howl with pleasure, he also wanted this to be the most pleasurable moment of his soul mate's human existence. He could feel Cas squeezing and relaxing as he was adjusting to him. He rained kisses all over Cas's face as he started rocking his hips back and forth, pushing deeper at every thrust until he bottomed out. Cas was panting and trembling.

Dean laid closely on top of his lover, rubbing the angel's stiff cock between their bellies has he resumed the thrusting of his hips, picking up the pace, kissing his angel, caressing his face, cherishing every sigh and moans coming from him.

Cas came first spilling his hot load between them, digging his fingers into Dean's back, calling his name in his husky voice. Has he did it sent ripples in the muscles of his ass, bringing the hunter down into it also. To Dean it felt like a thousand fireworks had gone off all at once. Blinding, deafening, breathtaking. He released with a deep growl that sounded like “Cas”.

Slumping onto his lover in a tight embrace, Dean hid his face in Castiel's shoulder, not wanting to show how moved he was.

“I know. I can feel it too. This sense of utter communion. I love you too Dean. If there is one feeling I'm certain of in my new humanity it's this. And, Yes, you have succeeded in showing me how cherished I am and we shall try not to doubt each other anymore” Cas spelled out for him.

Dean raised himself on one elbow, winked at Cas and said : “At least we'll try. And... Castiel... I love you! You may drive me crazy sometimes, but you also are the best thing that ever happened to me”.

Dean pulled slowly out and Cas cleaned them with his grace. The hunter slid only slightly to the side to be more comfortable for the angel, and nuzzling at Cas's neck, drifted off to peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *notes: songs I feel would be on that tape / Barry White-Practice what you preach/Enigma-Principles of lust ( I don't know why, but I think Gregorian chants would be something special for the angel) /Darren Hayes-Insatiable/Boyz II Men-I'll make love to you .*


	8. Family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more editing.

Cas wakes up at the first sounds of movement in the bunker. Delicately he sets out to escape his lover's hold, heading to the dresser to put his clothes back on.

“Why don't you open the dresser and borrow some of my clothes. It sure would be more comfortable, no?” Dean says, startling him.

“Hello Dean. I did not mean to wake you up. I'm sorry”.

“No need honey. Somehow I feel fully rested already”.

“You did seem to have a deep slumber last night Dean. If I was the reason for this, I can only be glad to see it brings you comfort”.

Dean gets up, digs in the dresser, pulling two pair of black boxers, two pair of acid washed blue jeans, an AC-DC T-shirt for the angel and a Motley Crüe T-shirt for himself.

“Here, put these on. We'll go have coffee before deciding on the rest of our day”.

When they reach the kitchen, Sam is already there, having a cup of joe to bring back with him in the library to continue his case research. Seeing Cas, he gets a better idea.

“Morning guys. Hey, I have to go out for supplies today. I think Cas should tag along”.

“Why don't we all go,” says Dean.

“No can do bros. The weapons need maintenance before we hit the road again. Also, the two vehicles having been used on a road trip should be serviced and tuned up. I know no one better at this than you. Anything you think we should make sure to get for Cas?” Sam asks Dean.

“A pair of good hiking shoes, if he'll be hitting the road with us”.

“Ha ha, and there I thought you were about to say a pair of furry handcuffs!” Sam finishes laughing.

“I'd rather shop for these myself, thank you very much” Dean answers, smirking.

Sam turns to Cas, only to find him making puppy eyes.

“Hey, don't give me that look, I'm doing this for you buddy. Honestly, I think you should take a break, you're walking like Dean today”.

Cas blushes, and turns away mortified.  
“I'm joking Cas! But on a more serious note, I do approve of your new found taste in fashion. I think we should consider getting you a few items” Sam says, trying to make amends for the sleazy joke.

“You might as well go, babe. I don't think I will be able to get anything done if I know we're alone here. Sam, make sure to grab some more salt, we are running low”.

“Sure. And don't worry, I'll take good care of my brother in law” Sam says, winking at Dean.

Dean leans in to give the angel a kiss. “Don't be gone too long darling”, and strides off with his coffee to the war room to get started on the weapon maintenance.

“Ready Cas?” asks Sam.

“I guess so Sam”.

The first stop on Sam's list his a simple but busy clothing store. Sam explains to the clerk that, his cousin just arrived for a holiday vacation, and the airline lost his luggages. He asks if it would be possible to put together a small set of something along the lines of what he's wearing at the moment. She sets out to do so with an approving look toward Castiel.

“Why Sam. People look at me quite differently today. It seems it makes them happy, instead of the suspicious looks I normally get”.

“Take it as a compliment man. Your new look and your glowing smile sure don't go unnoticed. However, I would suggest if we come across known baddies, try and hide the “I'm in love” sign”.

“What sign? Sam, I don't understand what you are saying”.

“I just mean that your general demeanor literally screams you are in love and fulfilled”. It might give the baddies ammunition against you. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel this way, but you might want to put a lid on it when we are not in the bunker. I would hate for anything to happen to you or my brother”.

“Agreed, Sam. I will be more careful”.

The clerk comes back with a few pairs of black socks, some briefs and boxers, none white, two pairs of jeans and a few shirts. Sam asks her for a pair of hiking shoes to be added to the loot. When everything is paid for, they head out to the grocery store to replenish the bunker's kitchen, grabbing a ten pound bag of salt along the way. In the breakfast aisle, Cas stops dead in his tracks in front of the Cheerios.

“Sam...tell me, these are not made with bees?”

“No, Cas, they're not. But they are made with honey, hence the bee cartoon.

“Can we get some?”

“I'd be happy to, Cas”.  
Sam heads to the register to pay for their purchases.

“You mind waiting for me in the car, I have an errand to run. It won't be more than ten minutes?”

“Sure, Sam” Cas says as he his putting away their goods in the trunk and goes to sit in the passenger side.

True to his word, Sam is back quickly and they head back home. Funny how just twenty four hours ago he was referring to it as the bunker, but now he calls it home, Castiel smiled to himself.

“Thank you Sam, for helping me get things clear with Dean, for showing us your support, and for clearly having my interest at heart today”.

“Don't mention it, Cas. I think you both deserve to be happy and for the shopping, in all honesty, I too wasn't a fan of Jimmy's sense of fashion”.

“It will take me a little time getting used to, but I like it. However, I feel exposed and there is not much room to conceal my angel blade”.

“I thought so too. Grab the last bag I brought. It's a gift from me to you. It's my way of making your entry in the family official”.

Cas opened the bag, revealing a black leather duster.

“I think it is beautiful Sam. And I will be very happy to wear it. Do you think Dean will like this on me?”

“You know what? I think you should give him a private catwalk show of your purchases when we get back,” Sam says to Cas with a big smile.

When they get back to the bunker, Cas brings his new clothes to their room and changes into a Guns n' Roses tee with a pair of black jeans and his leather coat. He then heads to the war room but Dean ain't there. Peaking at the monitors he sees the lights are on in the garage. Cas makes his way to the massive concrete room where he finds Dean under the Impala finishing the tune up.

“Hey there hunter! Care to have a look at this sexy beast?”

Dean hastily slides from under the car, only to let out a low whistle.

“Damn you look good. Help me up babe, I wanna have a better look at you”.

Cas helps him to his feet only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

“I missed you. And, yeah, you do look gorgeous. So much so, I don't think I can wait for this”.

The two of them start caressing and kissing each other, initiating another make out session on the hood of the Impala.


	9. Hitting the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it wouldn't be supernatural without some hunting right?

After diner that evening, they were all in the war room, researching potential cases. Sam couldn't concentrate, lifting hi eyes every two seconds, making sure the other two were remaining appropriate. So far, since diner at least, they had kept it to minimal contact, caressing each others hand once in a while, oh, and a short and delicate kiss when Dean had gotten up to pick up another book.

“OK Sam! What's with all the nervous eying? You think we don't know how to behave? Actually, I think your brother doesn't, but I certainly do. I wouldn't put you in such a position” Cas told him, a little upset and saddened that Sam was doubting his morals.

Dean chirped up, “Hey guys, I think I found something. We might be having a vengeful spirit in Nashville. And before you ask, no it ain't Johnny Cash. At least I hope not”.

“Let's put all the intel we can get together and get the gear ready. We'll leave in the morning. I'll take care of the data, Cas, weapons, Dean fuel up and pack the car”.

“Sam, I love when you get all bossy like that. It makes me feel all tingly inside” says Dean.

“Is that so? Would you prefer me to be a controlling lover?” Cas asks.

“Don't answer that Dean. You two don't get started. Get the shit together quick, it will be a short night” Sam scowls at them.

Cas heads to the armory, gathering firearms, blades, salt cartridges and powder ones, holy water and, of course, his angel blade. Putting all but the last in two duffel bags, he brings them to Dean in the garage.

“Do you wish for me to join you in this hunt? I would very much like to, but I do not wish to impose my presence” Cas says with a little hope in his voice.

“I'm not leaving here without you, Cas. You are part of this family now, and we hunt together.

“Perhaps I shouldn't join you in bed tonight. You need some sleep and I'm afraid I might distract you”.

“Ever heard of spooning my love? I think I can live with this for tonight. Plus, this has been the most action in consecutive days I've seen since my teenage years. I would be lying if I said it made no difference to me, but I also know I haven't slept this well ever before in my life”.

“Come then. Let me watch over you my love”.

Once they reached their room, they helped each other out of their clothes, kissing, cherishing their lover. Then, in boxers and tees, they laid down. Dean's back against Cas's chest, the angel's arm wrapped tightly around the hunter's body. 

“Good night Dean”.

“I will. Get some rest too, my angel”.  
Dean was the first awake next morning, and felt like having a complicated shower...

“Hey Cas! Mind joining me for a hot shower” says Dean winking at him.

“Won't we risk being late, or caught by your brother? I think he finds we are getting too sappy. I get a feeling of disapproval”.

“Nah, don't worry love, he just needs to get laid too, that's all”.

So, after a quick make out session and some groping in the shower, the two of them head to the kitchen to grab some coffee and a quick bite. Sam isn't up yet, which is a little unusual. As they were finishing their coffee, Sam came in looking fully awake and slightly out of breath.

“What's up, Sam? Forgot to set your alarm?”

“No. I was out running” but as he said it, he was looking at his feet. None of them picked up on it at the time.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked.

“Let's roll” said Dean.

They rode in the usual configuration. Dean driving, Sam shotgun and the angel on the back seat. Only change not very noticeable, Dean is driving with his right hand, the left being slid between the door and seat rest for Cas to grab.

It's getting harder as Christmas approaches to find a station not playing any form of it on the air. But somehow, to Sam's disbelief, his brother doesn't seem to mind. As for Cas, he looks like he's enjoying it.

When they finally reach the outskirt of Nashville, Dean starts looking for a decent motel. When he finally pulls in the parking lot of a relatively tidy looking one, Sam asks “Should I book us two rooms?”

“Nah. We're here to work, we can remain professional. We won't have time to concentrate on anything else”.

As they settle in for the night, Cas feels a little awkward, sharing Dean's bed in Sam's presence.

“Before we came out to each other, it never bothered you”.

“Our possible intimacy was not implied then”.

“Perhaps, but don't worry. I'll remain correct. Just spoon me like last night and I swear I'll be off to sleep in no time.

“Fine” Cas says zapping all but boxers and t-shirt off of him and Dean.  
Sirens wake them up in the morning. They turn on the small TV. In the room to local news. There was another death. The local music museum seems to be the location for every event so far. They decide to introduce themselves as insurance evaluators. As they get in the building, they head o where the previous death occurred, knowing fully the current one must be swarming with police officers. EPS detector in hand, Sam scans the room, with no success.

“I think we should try and talk to the staff that was here for the last occurrences” Sam says.

“Agreed” answers Dean.

“We are not dealing with a spirit, guys. This is far more powerful. I can feel the pulse in the air”.

As Castiel turns to go investigate the next room, three demons jump the brothers while two more attempt to subdue the angel. With a faint, Cas dodges one attacker, using his momentum to direct him at his partner. Meanwhile, Dean is fighting for breath, being choked and unable to reach any useful weapon. Sam on the other side of the room managed to dispose of one opponent but the second one proves to be more of a challenge.

With one swift move, Castiel sends his attackers to oblivion with the help of his angel blade. Coming to the aid of his boyfriend, grabbing hold of the demon pinning him down, he smites him with a burst of his grace. He then turn his attention to Sam and slides his blade on the floor for the younger brother to catch. The demon, seeing this, kicks it away leaving it three against one but unarmed.


	10. A deeper meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is shorter, snow storm and family reunion being a priority, but since I over shot by 900 words so far, i think it can be excused. Hunting continued, Dean gets a first solid fright.

All was standing still.

“Who the hell are you?” spat the last demon, keeping a close watch on them.

“You must be kidding, right? I mean is there, honestly, some supernatural being that haven't heard of us? Sam, remind me to mark this on my calendar” Dean says sneering.

“Sure Dean. I think it's worth a new whiskey bottle”.

“Oh fuck! The Winchester's. So that must make him”, pointing at Cas, “the rebel angel” said the demon.

“Wow! He's catchin' up pretty fast. What do you want with this place?” Dean asks.

“Nothing to do with the place, per say. Do you honestly think all these stars did it on their own. We just been sent to collect crossroad deals. We are more discreet than hell hounds is all”.

Dean shuttered at the mention of the beasts.

“If you came here to claim souls, and did so last night, why are you guys still here?” asked Sam.

“Unless they aren't fully done yet” mutters Dean.

“If they're here now, it means their package is here also. Well bad news for you buddy, we don't intend to let it go down. I've heard enough from this shit face. Cas? Do you mind mojoing this son of a bitch away?” Dean asks.

As the demon steps back toward the wall, with nowhere to retreat, being boxed in, the angel closing in, he makes a desperate attempt and launches at Castiel, dragging him in a headlock.

“I guess, now, you have to let me go” says the demon. “You wouldn't want me to hurt your precious little angel, right?”

“Dean don't!” Cas spits out. “He can't do anything to me”.

“Are you sure?” the demon asks, hand outstretched, the angel blade flying across the room to him.

Dean is not about to lose Cas, now that they finally came clean with each other. He gestures to his brother and they both clear the path to the door backing up to a corner of the room.

“Here. You can leave. Let the angel go.

The demon heads toward the door still holding Cas. Two feet from the door he releases his hold on the angel but still holding the blade pointed at him. Without hesitation, Dean reaches to his brother's belt, pulls out the colt and lodges a single shot between the eyes.  
“We better get the hell out of here before cops show up. We'll come back later” says Dean, shaking. “Cas, grab your blade, quick. We're leaving”.

Once they're safely outside, Dean grabs his brother's arm. “Here take the keys. You're driving” he says, slinging himself in the back seat with Castiel, pulling him tightly against his side.

The rest of the ride back to the motel is silent. As soon as they're inside, Dean kicks off his shoes, sits on the bed with his back to the headboard.

“Come here babe” the hunter gestures to Cas.

Castiel looks up at Dean, and at Sam, a little uncertain of what is going on. Sam shrugs.

The angel zaps his shoes off and joins Dean who cradles him tightly to his chest, the hunters face resting in Cas's hair. Castiel can still hear Dean's heartbeat racing. All of a sudden, Cas feels a teardrop on his face. Dean is crying, quivering ever so slightly. He's depositing countless kisses in the angel's hair, rubbing his hands all over.

“Dean. Talk to me my love”.

“When you went to the empty, I felt like I was dying inside. I was not aware yet of the intensity of my sentiments for you, but I felt I had missed a great thing. Now that I know of our mutual feelings, the thought of losing you is so much more dreadful. All I can think of is holding you tight and not let go until morning”.

“I'm not going anywhere Dean. And when I do, it will be with you. Rest now. Sam, might I suggest looking into the museum records for any employee with a strange background?”

“I will. Thanks Cas. Good night guys”.

“G'night” Cas and Dean answered back.

Sam sat in his bed with his headphones on, hacking in the museum files.

“Dean, you need to rest a little. If your brother finds us a link, we might need all the strength we can muster”.

“Sure, Cas. Do you mind zapping us out of these clothes?” Dean says, sliding down to lay on his side. “Come here”.

It takes some time but eventually the hunter falls asleep holding his angel tightly as though he was afraid he might disappear in his sleep. Cas made sure to will as much calm and peace as he could toward Dean.


	11. One more win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam would have made a great lawyer.

Sam was waiting for Dean to wake up. He and Cas had been discussing the case for close to an hour already.

“I'll go get us some coffee. Why don't you wake him up, in the interval”.

“You must be kidding, right? I do not have a death wish” Cas tells Sam.

“Snuggle him instead of startling him. It should work” Sam says, leaving the room.

Cas turns to wake Dean, only to be greeted by two wonderful green eyes, looking up at him.

“Morning angel! Did you really think, after yesterday's events that is, that my slumber would be profound enough not to hear you two talking for almost an hour? Specially if you're right beside me. You may have spoken very low but, I could still feel the vibration of your voice through your body”.

“Morning my sweet human! Why didn't you let us know you were awake?”

“I didn't need my brother fussin' over my newfound weakness. Don't get me wrong love. My weakness is not loving you, it's fear of losing you. And sappy Sammy would have loved to play mother hen with me”.

“So. Were you listening? What do you think of Sam's theory? Do you think the Pastor we met yesterday, could have been the target?”

“I don't know Cas. You're the angel of the lord. Would a man of faith rely on a crossroad demon? Even if it's to save his child's life?”

“I think such a man would turn to God for help or guidance”.

“Well this explains that. Chuck hasn't been paying much attention or care lately, so maybe he grew frustrated to see his prayers unanswered and turned to the only other solution he saw” Dean offered, getting out of bed, after one last kiss on Castiel's forehead. “I'm taking a quick shower before Sammy returns. And please, don't tell him I was awake”.

“Sure Dean”.

***

“Well, with Barthemus no longer king of crossroads, I ain't sure who would have inherited the contracts” Sam says to Cas.

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing Dean, fully dressed.

“Did you guys figured this out already? It would be damn cool if we could get back home for Christmas!”  
“If I knew who possesses the deals now that Barth no longer is, I could argue and maybe win my case that those deals are not to be ceased, hence the deal ends with the one that made it! Trouble is, who's in charge now?”

“I guess, our only chance to find out more is the Pastor. Let's get going. Did you get his address?”

'He lives on the grounds of the museum. He's been their appointed Pastor for years now. I wonder why he didn't go to them when his kid fell sick. They could have at least helped with the bills.

“You guys keep your ears opened for anything that could prove the deal wasn't fulfilled. I might stand a chance of putting an end to this without further bloodshed”.

They get on their way, Dean as tensed as a bow, Sam, trying to sort through the Pastor's son medical record for proof the recovery was not a result of the deal, Cas trying to look less ominous so not to attract attention to them.

“Maybe I should be the one opening the conversation” Cas says, “He and I have some common ground, it might help”.

“You sure about that Cas? You do know lots of them have a hard time believing in angels, right?” Dean questions.

“I did not intend to reveal my nature to him. But faith and divine his part of my origins. Makes me more plausible help then you guys”.

“Sure, this way I can be the one focusing to get the information I need” Sam answers.

When the Pastor opens the door, Castiel introduces himself as a fellow man of faith, and presents Sam and Dean as researchers in the healing powers of faith.

“We came across your name, when the hospital staff couldn't explain you son's recovery” Sam tells the man.

“The faith had nothing to do with it this time” the Pastor tells them. “I prayed and prayed, in vain, so I found someone willing to help me”.

“You don't mean to tell me you made a deal with an unholy creature in order to heal your son?” the angel asks.

“Since you seem to know of them, I feel no shame telling you that I did. I got the impression no one was listening to my prayers, so, I summoned one of them. I would do anything for my son!”

“Tell us what happened. Please don't leave out any details, no matter how insignificant or embarrassing it might be” Dean tells the Pastor.  
“Well, I went to a crossroad outside of town, dug a hole and buried a box with my offerings. Then a red-eyed fellow showed up, asking what I wanted. I told him, my son, cure of illness. He told me is price, I had 12 years to see my son reach manhood and he would then claim my soul. We both agreed and went our separate ways. Next morning my son was already feeling loads better. Within a week there was no more signs of the tumors”.

“Pardon me for interrupting but, did you shake hands, or hugged, or even kissed on that deal agreement?” asked Sam.

“No. It was a verbal agreement”.

“Well my dear man, we might still be able to save that soul of yours. Bring us to the crossroad please” Dean asked the Pastor.

When they get there, Dean proceeds with the invocation. When the demon shows up, it is startled by the welcoming committee assembled there. He recognizes the Pastor immediately.

“You have come to surrender your soul?”

“No” Sam tells the demon. “ There will be no soul claiming for the deal was never closed. This is also why you can't get the hell hounds to deal with him and had to rely on second class demons to get to him”.

“I hereby order you to desist” calls Castiel giving off the all mighty look once again.

“Very well. You are correct in your claims. Also, I do vaguely recall my predecessor not surviving his encounter with you boys, so I wish to depart immediately”he says, looking at Dean.

“If you cause this man any more grief, I will hunt you and smite you. Are we clear?” Dean asks.

“Crystal! May I now?”

“You may!” spits Dean. The Pastor falls to his knees sobbing.

“What I don't get” says Sam “is how did the boy recovered if not by the deal?”

As he says that, Dean's amulet gives off a soft glow for only a few seconds. Castiel gives them one of these three hundred watts smile, “Guess he still listens on occasion”.

The Pastor offers them to stay the night, but Dean, having one more thing to celebrate today, wishes to be on his way,wanting to be home for Christmas.

Sam offers to take the back seat to rest for the first part of the drive, leaving Cas to ride shotgun. Before falling asleep, he can see his brother reaching for the angel's hand, and drifts off with a grin.


	12. I'll be home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I told you, I'm not canon, but I'll try to be true to the personality of the characters. This being said, I know this one not to have been put back together yet, Chuck not listing it as a priority.

When they reach the bunker, in the middle of the night, they find a surprise on their doorstep. Gabriel, it seems, felt like getting together with is brother to celebrate. At first, Dean wants nothing to do with him, but Sam reminds him that Cas still has a family and it would be unfair to deny him this, if he wanted it.

“Dean, would you mind? I need to speak to my brother. If it makes you feel better, we'll have a seat in the crow's nest to do so”.

“It's okay Cas. I'm just tired from the road. I'll go unpack our gear. You can settle him in a room tonight, we'll reassess as needed. See you later angel” Dean tell Castiel, giving him a soft but chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

“Whoa, did I miss something?” Gabe asks Cas.

“This will be a long story. Let's stop by the kitchen, I'll grab us a few beers and we'll have that talk”.

Beer in hand, they head to the crow's nest, overseeing the war room. They sit in silence for a moment, quite an unusual feat for Gabriel.

“What's wrong” Cas asks.

“Well, with dad gone and so many of our brothers and sisters gone... Lets just say that a merry fellow like me feels kinda lonely right now. I see you finally admitted your feelings for the hunter. What made you do it?”

“Dying too many times! I almost didn't escape from the empty, so I figured anytime was better than none. Well, I say I, but truly it was thanks to Sam. I don't think I would have figured out these emotions and what to do about them without his help. He's such a genuine caring soul”.

“I'm happy for you Castiel. You may be an uptight little soldier sometimes, but I know it's because of dad. I think you deserve someone who loves you for all that you are and is willing to give up everything for you. I just hope I can be that lucky one day”.

“It sure is scary at times, but so worth it. I wish you will find your soulmate”.

“I'm still in disbelief over Dean swinging both ways and no one knowing”.

“I don't think he knew himself. He fell for the feelings over anything else. That played a role in him being comfortable enough with the idea”.  
“So? Who's top?” asks Gabriel.

“That is not of import and also none of your concern” Castiel answers,blushing.

“No matter. I missed you brother. Do you think your newfound family would mind if I stayed a little to celebrate with you? I'd love to know your boyfriend a bit better! Plus, his brother as always been so amusing, I'm in need of a good laugh”.

“Let me show you to a room for tonight. We can talk some more in the morning. I'm happy to see you brother, but the last few days have been quite demanding, so I need a rest”.

“And you probably didn't get to cuddle as much in presence of his brother” Gabriel winks at Cas.

They head down to the dorms and Castiel shows is brother around so he can find his way in the morning.

“Goodnight Gabe! You may use the television if you wish or have a read, since I don't think you feel the need for sleep”.

“Well, my grace had to work double time to keep me from this cold, so I think some rest won't be a luxury. Goodnight Castiel”.

Dean is writing in his journal when Cas joins him. The hunter is already in sleep pants and t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. The angel strips down to his underwear and pulls a tee from the dresser. He then comes to sit right beside Dean, laying his head on his shoulder.

“How did it go?”

“Surprisingly well. He feels the pangs of loneliness. With God gone, and internal discord between our brothers and sisters, he feels isolated. He also seems very happy for the two of us. I just wish, he too, would find someone special”.

“I hear you. Ever since Jess, I haven't seen Sam in any durable relation. Mind you, we have a lifestyle that is hard to conciliate with relationships, unless they're with people who know what to expect”.

Castiel gets up and rummage in his night stand, putting something in the elastic of his briefs while Dean puts the finishing touches to his journal, before putting it away and getting up. As he turns to head to the bed, Cas grabs hold of his t-shirt and pushes him against the wall, roughly kissing him, devouring his lips, drinking his moans as he grinds his hard on against Dean's. Suddenly, Cas drops to his knees, pulls Dean's pants to his ankles, along with his boxers, and in one slow trust, wraps his lips around the base of Dean's gorgeous dick. He can feel it throb on his tongue, tasting that pearl of precum, squeezing the hunter's ass with both hands as he starts bobbing on that delicious rod.

“The hell with building it up, right?” Dean whispers, carding his fingers in Cas's hair.

Cas pulls one hand away from his lover's body, reaches in the elastic of his undies and pulls the bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers and starts massaging Dean's entrance, prepping him for the angel. Dean is now pulling Cas's head in rhythm with the angel's touch, rimming and lubing him, grazing his very sensitive spot.  
“Damn it Cas, if you keep this going, I'll be done for in no time”.

Cas retrieves his fingers, lubes his own massive erection, letting go of Dean's cock in his mouth and standing up.

“Hop!” Cas tells him and Dean jumps up, wrapping his legs around the angel's waist. Cas pushes him against the wall, lines up and starts trusting in and out as he starts kissing and biting the hunter's tender neck, leaving hickeys and bruises. His hands holding Dean's ass tight, guided by the grunts and whines.

“Angel, I'm gonna...”

“Let go Dean. Open your eyes. I want you to look at me as I ravage you”.

This sends them both over the edge with a growl. Standing still against one another, Cas's head resting on the hunter's chest, hearing his heartbeat going wild, breathing heavily.

“Hold on to me” Cas says, carrying him to the bed and laying him down, carefully pulling out his softening dick and zapping them clean. He's still lying on top of Dean. “Merry Christmas my love” Castiel whispers in Dean's ear.

Dean pulls Cas's face up to kiss him slowly, murmuring on his lips, “I love you so much. You're the best Christmas present ever. Merry Christmas to you too my angel. All I have to give to you is my heart. Will that suffice?”

“Of course Dean” Cas smiles, before falling asleep in the hunter's arms.

***

When Cas and Dean get up in the morning, they find an immense decorated Christmas tree in the library, Bing Cosby's White Christmas playing softly, Gabriel and Sam laughing softly, cups of cocoa in hand, sitting in comfy chairs waiting for them to wake up.

Gabriel starts laughing at the sight of his brother. Sam follows suite. Dean and Cas look at each other and realize the kind of picture they are offering to their brothers.

Cas's hair clearly shows they had hands running in them and Dean's neck is covered in bruises, love bites and hickeys. The two of them start blushing, as Gabe's and Sammy's laughter slowly subsides.

“We would wish you Merry Christmas” says Sam, “But it would clearly be an understatement” finishes Gabriel.


End file.
